


I just didn't want to be alone

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: POV Dean Winchester, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 09, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason Dean Winchester did the things he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just didn't want to be alone

I just didn't want to be left alone.  
That's the reason I dragged you down.  
That's the reason I came for you.  
That's the reason I begged you on my knees.  
That's the reason I lied to you.  
That's the reason I took you away.  
That's the reason I made you stay.  
That's the reason I kissed you.  
That's the reason I hunted you down.  
That's the reason I fought them all.  
That's the reason I killed her.  
That's the reason I didn't tell you the truth.  
That's the reason I couldn't handle it.  
That's the reason I couldn't leave.  
That's the reason I protected you.  
That's the reason I bought you back.  
That's the reason I doomed myself.  
That's the reason I sold my soul.  
That's the reason I did it all.


End file.
